Enfer
by selene-san
Summary: Petit drabble sur le début de l'histoire ou comment développer les 10 premières secondes d'explication du générique. Me lancer pas de pierres, c'est ma première fic !


Enfer

Noir… L'obscurité m'enveloppe … Il fait noir … la nuit ?

Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux … Je ne vois rien … rien que la nuit noire … un cauchemar ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me réveiller ? Cette sensation … JE TOMBE ! L'obscurité qui m'entoure me happe, je n'ai plus d'équilibre, mes jambes se dérobent sous moi pour tomber, tomber à l'infini dans un gouffre sans fond … noir … La peur prend lentement possession de moi, je panique, je crie mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge, tout comme aucune lumière ne parvient à mes yeux, écarquillés d'effroi… comme si mes sens me quittaient les uns après les autres … Je me sens faible , j'ai peur, je veux me réveiller …

Un éclat ! au fond … une lumière … je tombe toujours, et la peur reste … cette lumière ne me rassure pas, mais sonne comme la fatalité de cette chute … peut importe maintenant tout mais plus ce noir qui m'oppresse alors que mon corps, pauvre enveloppe inutile continue sa dégringolade …

J'ai froid …

Un éclat …

Une lumière …

NON !

Des flammes … partout ! je suis prisonnier, encerclé par des flammes qui lèchent doucement mes pieds nus … Le froid se fait encore plus mordant, se glisse sous mes vêtements, s'engouffre dans ma poitrine, paralysant mon corps , me glaçant le cœur comme s'il cherchait à éteindre l'étincelle de ma vie … un cri plus loin … j'ai peur , je veux m'enfuir , partir le plus loin possible de ce lieu de cauchemar, mais mes pieds ne bougent pas, mes jambes ne font que trembler, je n'ai pas la force de me reprendre … une voix … je ne comprends pas , je suis perdu ! ces flammes, ce froid !

Où suis-je ?

Et cette voix insistante … c'est important fais un effort ! tiens mon cerveau arrive encore à aligner une pensée cohérente … je me concentre … une ombre se détache des flammes, mon corps toujours paralysé refuse de bouger, je suis gelé … un contact ! une main sur mon épaule et je frissonne. Ce contact ne me permets pas de revenir à la réalité ! parce que c'est un cauchemar hein ? J'entends la voix de nouveau, mais je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle me veut, ce qu'elle me demande … je distingue juste les intonations, un ton pressant, une voix affolée, perdue mais qui tente de rester le plus calme possible … je connaissais cette voix mais pas le ton , cette idée ne fait que resserrer l'étau qui se referme sur mon cœur. Je suffoque … la peur ou cette fumée noire, malsaine … Les lieux se brouillent de nouveau, les flammes elles mêmes me semble floues. La prise sur mon épaule se fait plus ferme, je sens les doigts de mon interlocuteur s'enfoncer dans mon épaule. Si je pouvais crier de douleur je le ferais mais mon corps ne me semble qu'un poids mort et j'écoute cette voix toujours plus désespérée comme si elle me parvenait de l'autre bout du monde… un cri, un murmure … des pleurs ! Je m'agite, je tente de me rappeler quelque chose que j'associe à ces pleurs … quelque chose que je ne devais pas oublier … quelque chose que je devais protéger … quelqu'un … un éclair de lucidité me traverse alors qu'on dépose un poids dans mes bras … c'est chaud et étrangement ça me calme je récupère lentement la fonctionnalité de moi même. Ma gorge émet un gémissement encore inaudible. Les sons me parviennent mieux … le crépitement des flammes qui nous entourent, le parquet qui craque sous mon poids, " ce n'est pas normal, il va céder " ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser et pourtant, je ne bouge pas, comme si l'annonce de ma mort dans ces circonstances me paraissait des plus naturelle… La voix se fait pressante, je plisse les yeux, tentant de distinguer, au travers de la fumée, cette ombre penchée près de moi. Cette voix et cette silhouette je veux mettre un nom dessus, je le peux, j'en suis sur, mais la fumée environnante semble m'avoir pénétrée, mon cerveau est embrumé. L'ombre me pousse loin d'elle, la voix retentissant de nouveau et cette fois je comprends !

" COURS ! "

Un ordre. Mon cerveau ne semble pas réagir et pourtant mon corps se met à bouger seul comme mué par un instinct indépendant de ma volonté.Un automate ... Je ressers inconsciemment contre moi la source de chaleur nichée dans mes bras… Mes jambes se mettent à courir aussi vite que me le permets le fardeau que je porte. Mon corps me semble peser des tonnes et la fumée m'enveloppe davantage comme si elle refusait de me laisser partir. Les flammes gelées m'attirent, elles semblent vouloir m'apporter de l'aide, du repos, je suis tellement fatigué… Le poids dans mes bras s'agite, me ramenant à mon cauchemar, je veux me réveiller, dormir …

Pourtant la fatigue est balayée par une autre urgence : courir ! Je laisse mes pieds choisir la direction, ils semblent connaître le chemin, la sortie de cet enfer ? Mes jambes me portent seules, c'est étrange il me semblait ne jamais pouvoir me relever il y a quelques temps … quand déjà ? Je me concentre sur le bruit de ma respiration…. Un pas puis un autre … une inspiration, une expiration …

Une porte ! j'accélère encore alors que j'entends des craquements sinistres dans mon dos… " COURS ! " L'ordre résonne dans ma tête et je m'y accroche désespérément comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans cet océan de flammes. Et puis tout s'arrête… De l'air frais remplis mes poumons qui avaient cessés de fonctionner sur les derniers mètres. Tout tourne autour de moi mais l'enfer de feu est derrière, je le sais. La chaleur contre ma poitrine semble lentement s'étendre au reste de mon corps.

Mes sens se présentent correctement maintenant … mais ce bruit ! un tambour à mes oreilles … mon cœur ! C'est mon cœur ! Je suis vivant ? c'est … fini ?

Pourtant, un cri retentit derrière moi ! Je sursaute. Une ombre sort des flammes et un bras me saisit au niveau du bassin pour me décoller de terre. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse transporter, je n'ai plus la force de lutter.

Le noir …

Une explosion … un instant je regrette d'entendre de nouveau … la déflagration m'a pris par surprise. Réveillez-moi !

Alors que je pensais la fin du monde arrivée ( avec un tel boucan se devait être le monde qui avait explosé ) un son familier me fait revenir à la réalité . Des pleurs !

Un cri qui sort de ma bouche !

" SAM ! ! ! "

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Mes yeux se rouvrent brusquement, pour se poser sur la forme que je tenais serrée contre moi. Mon regard terrorisé rencontre celui de mon petit frère, embué par des larmes. Je me calme imperceptiblement … Il est vivant. Une pression énorme m'écrase, comme si d'un coup tout le poids de l'univers était placé sur mes épaules. Des larmes apparaissent au coin de mes yeux et bientôt je ne peux retenir un long sanglot qui secoue tout mon corps, épuisant ma dernière étincelle d'énergie et je me laisse glisser vers l'inconscience, bercé doucement dans les bras de cet homme, mon père ! je reconnais cette voix qui me calme mais pas cette eau sur ces joues …

Papa …

Sammy …

…

MAMAN ! ! !

Réveillez-moi !


End file.
